iCarly Wiki:The Chizz Weekly/Issues/1
This Week's Riddle The king's adviser died recently. He takes the three of the smartest wise men and gives them each a hat they cannot see. The king tells them that there are red hats and white hats. He says there is at least one white hat. One hour later one guy knows his hat color. What was his hat color and what were the other wise men's hat color? If you think you know the answer, leave in the comments below. The answer will be in next week's edition. The following interview took place on chat, at 3:37 PM EST – 4:00 PM EST on November 12, 2011. Samlovesham were asked the 10 following questions, and these are her responses: PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: What’s your first name? Samlovesham: …Valerie… PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: Who is your favorite character and why? Samlovesham: Ummmmm Ermmm... ahhh....Freddie because I think he's had the most character development ^_^ PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: Favorite episode and why? Samlovesham:  Probably iPie...because it's the most random thing ever and it's hilarious xP And I love how there was just one big plot and not really a subplot x) PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: So, you’re neutral, correct? Why is that? Samlovesham: Yes. Because I could never decide if I liked Creddie or Seddie more xP I started out loving Seddie when iKiss aired, but then after watching more episodes I found out I loved Creddie just as much. I always loved how much they got along and worked things out, but I also love the unpredictable relationship Sam and Freddie had x) PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: What are your hobbies? Samlovesham:  ...And here's where you laugh at me and call me stereotypical. O_o Um... cooking, baking, playing harp, piano, guitar, tap dancing, Irish dancing, riding my bike, babysitting, and ..yeah O_____o PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: I see on your profile you were homeschooled, until 9th grade. Why is that? Samlovesham:  Oh lol. Because my oldest sister (who's 26 now) used to go to public school when she was in 2nd grade, and she came home crying everyday because the kids were mean to her :( So then my mom decided she didn't want to repeat that so she homeschooled me lol. Also she wanted to spend more time with us ^_^ PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: Is iCarly your favorite TV show? If not, what is and why? Bloopers PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: Do you mind if I ask who you voted for, as the new admin? o_o Samlovesham: Oh, umm... erm... LOOK! A GIANT LADY BUG THAT'S GREEN :D I voted for the lady bug :D I think he deserved a chance PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: Is that yes or no. o___o Samlovesham: That's a urm..no.. cuz they're all my friends and that would be weird lol PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: Ok. And Lady Bug's are ladies. Not he's. ~_~ Samlovesham: Well the green ones are boys, ok? xP PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: WELL EXCUSE MEH. xD {| | Samlovesham:  YES IT IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE XD I used to hate it just because I wanted to (if that makes any sense whatsoever O_o)..but then I got hooked on it. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: What inspired you for your username? Samlovesham:  Well I've always wanted to make it Samlovesham just cuz I thought it would be cool to have it be the same as the password for iCarly.com xP And I just thought it sounded cool. It's totally unoriginal but oh well... PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: Who is your best friend on this wiki and why? Samlovesham: Oh gosh. Why this question Whhhhyyyyy :/ Ok well I'm "best friends" with a LOT of people on here... I love them all so much. But erm... I'd have to say I'm closest with Cartoonprincess, because we talk all the time (we just talked for 2 hours and 15 minutes straight O_o) and we went through the same exact thing together and just naturally connected ^_^ Oh and of course Churchpants.. and other people... GAHHH :O PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: Why do you like this wiki? Samlovesham:  Coming on the wiki is literally the best part of my day ^_^ I love it because of all the amazing people on it and the chat mostly.. it gives me something to do and it's helped me break out of my comfort zone a little. I feel so happy and accepted here. So ..yeah :D PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: Would you like to say anything before we go? Samlovesham: Yes I'd like to say that was hard. O_o And I'd like to say that TaraBridgette has a bug floating in her soda that she should remove before she drinks it ^_^ That is all :D PurpleStripedFudgeParole239: … Samlovesham: xDDD Dan Schneider revealed the following in his latest blog post. - “iMeet the First Lady,” guest starring none other than Michelle Obama, is on its way. - Another “iCarly” blooper episode titled “iBloop 2 – Electric Bloopaloo” is in the works. - “Victorious” is getting its first blooper episode “Blooptorious” soon. - The two blooper episodes might air back-to-back, but Dan is unsure. - In December we will see Dan’s two favorite “Victorious” episodes ever: First, one of the most insane episodes he says he’s ever produced. And second, the first ever “Victorious” Christmas episode called “A Christmas Tori,” which will feature an original Christmas song by Victoria Justice, Liz Gillies, and Ariana Grande. - Dan is working on a 60/90-minute “iCarly” special that “MIGHT (and I did say “might”) bring back one of the most popular TV show casts ever! I hope it’ll happen. I think it will .” Who do you think the old cast will be? | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Last weekend, the iCarly Wiki community voted for their next administrator. This election was very much need as 5 admins were demoted that week for inactivity. The candidates were Cartoonprincess, Magicboots, ILoveSeddie1234321 and DevonAndersen. When the votes were tallied, something unusual was discovered. A third of the votes were from the same IP Address. Someone found a loophole by using different browsers. The votes then had to be counted separately and two candidates won in a tie. Congrats DevonAndersen and ILoveSeddie1234321!!! |- | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top; border-top:1px solid sienna;" | During the weekends, Alica123,with the help of EpicFork, configured the Wiki's CSS to allow admins to have different color backgrounds to distinguish them for regular users. Here are some of the backgrounds they chose: Alica123/Mak23686 - Black xSophieSakura - Orchid ILoveSeddie1234321 - Yellow etc. |} Featured Blog of the Week: iCarly Wiki Survivor Created by NerdyNoName, this blog features a list of users. Others must vote for people on this list. The person with the most votes in each round is voted off. This will continue until the last user is voted off. The remaining users as of now are Ddthegirl94, Alicia123, Hpforeverlastingx8, Seddie1196, Otherwordly Poptart, Sparklyplatypus, EpicFork, Booklover101, Sweet4421, MagicalMango, Cc71, Amythest444, Cameddie, Xxseddiegurlxx, SunriseDaisy, Samlovesham, Holy Chiz, Churchpants, iLoveSeddie1234321, Missbeth123, and Toadetterocks. Unfortunately, PurpleStripedFudgeParole239, NeneG, DryYoshi, and Latersgee have been voted off. The game is currently in its fifth round, so there’s still time to vote. Featured User of the Week: SpencerFanGirl123 This user is Spencer Shay’s #1 fan. She is a relentless optimist, a loyal friend, a hyperactive artistic comedian, and a Spish shipper. She is on chat often, so if you see her there, be sure to say hi. Featured Ship of the Week: Hamlien (Space Hamster/Alien) This new joke ship has one total supporter so far. However, its support is expected to increase as it becomes more well-known. Featured Episode of the Week: iBloop This episode, the fifteenth episode of season three, premiered April 17, 2010 and had 4.3 million viewers on its first broadcast. It featured bloopers from the first three seasons of iCarly, including some from episodes that were unaired at the time. Miranda Cosgrove and Jerry Trainor portrayed themselves to present the bloopers. Featured Character of the Week: Guppy Gibson Guppy is Gibby’s seven year old little brother. He made his first appearance in iPsycho and is portrayed Ethan Munck, Noah Munck’s real life younger brother. He is prone to taking his shirt off and his catchphrase is “Happy birthday!”. | style="padding-left:8px; vertical-align:top;" | Click to make bigger! 1. iCarly 2. Jello 3. Elephant 4. Guess 5. Jug 6. Hello 7. Song 8. Super 9. Nick 10. Soon If you live in the USA, you know it's Thanksgiving time! Thanksgiving is a wonderful holiday to spend with your family and friends! I know I always enjoy Thanksgiving and hopefully so do you. Here at iCarly Wiki, the Thanksgiving happiness has already started. (Chat, Blogs, and EpicFork's Userpage xD) So what do you like about Thanksgiving? Getting off school, the food, seeing family and friends because I like all of them! We also hope you enjoy the Thanksgiving theme for The Chizz Weekly xD and hope you have a great Thanksgiving! Have a great holiday! This Week's Poll What is your favorite part of Thanksgiving? The Food The Family Time The Break from School I Don't Celebrate Thanksgiving